Land of Unknown pgs 17
by Silentpaw
Summary: An inescapable destiny separates the two, who'f ancestors have damaged the world and all thats around them. Now they meet in a new generation... a story written over the internet and shared by long distance strangers.


Prologue

The Moments of peace fulfilled within me, as I lay here dreaming of how life used to be… living up on the highest mountains sharing land with many creatures such as eagles, monkeys, and snakes along with my family. The wolves down below lived in the deep forests making the whole land echo with their beautiful howling and with every step they took filled the air with peace and love. Although the dragons or wolves didn't like each other they still respected each other's property. It was a very relaxing time and everyone got along well and helped to share food. There was no wars, no darkness, no deaths in families, and no intruders, it was complete paradise… The land is now taken over by those wild cats living up high in the snowy mountains. They came from the south, to find a new home and a new place to hunt for food. They do hunt for our food know and take over our land and control on whom is living where, but they have not yet reached our forest or our mountains just yet. I now that day will come soon. They always start fights that happen to occur and never let us have a chance to hunt so we could survive. It was a matter of luck for us to kill at least one elk or unicorn for our families. We as the dragons thought it was all because of the wolves that have led the cats in and started this whole war. I wonder if the wolves felt the same way as us, ever since this whole war began.

I looked down and spotted two figures chasing after a pack of deer, as I flew closer I noticed it was two leopards chasing and killing on any member of the pack. Watching from high above in the mountains, I noticed that with every kill, they would just leave them there to rot on the earth's surface. It was all just fun and games to them and they didn't care if everything died and none is left as long as they have a good time with each other and run around. I was just about to fly down and chase after them when all of a sudden a howl came out of the forest and echoed through the whole plains. The cats stopped and looked over with their tail up and ears flinched. A pack of wolves came right out howling more and panting closer and closer to the cats as if they were chasing them to kick them out. You can see their teeth as they growled at them. I figured it was the wolves fault to lead them in, in the first place. I thought to myself… "Damn wolves… I'm going home" as I put my claw under my chin. The cats turned and headed off back up the slopes of the snowy mountain. The wolves stopped to think as I got up and headed back home over the waterfall.

This whole hatred in me started when I had a rough life as a kid, my father never thought I was good enough in our county and never really believed I would be as strong as him. He had always hit me or scolded me when I did something wrong so now every time I talk, I would give them a hard time. I never showed my feelings and when I mentioned the news to my family about the cats my dad just sat as if he was just telling me to shut up already. My mother loved me but it was my father's fault I am always rude and act as a bully. Finally, my father grunted and took off to his cave room. The rest of us had a small meeting on how to get back at the wolves and kick the cats out of our land.

Over 70 years ago the land of unknown experienced peace within the land, a land filled with different creatures sharing their lands for many generations. This peace however was interrupted when Drago, the infamous monster of Attor, brutally butchered the royal family of Fafnir. Ever since that night the dragons have roamed the blue skies day in and day out, the wolves traveled great distances for fear of losing their packs to destruction and death.

Drago's army grew and grew, mercilessly killing as they made their way though Unknown, destroying everything in sight. Lush green forests that once thrived with life are now charred; many animals have lost their homes and are now wondering helplessly. Predators that always had food, suddenly found themselves becoming desperate for food, many ended up dying, and some are forced to fight with Drago or suffer a horrific death. The world seemed to be coming to an end, and many have lost hope. But then Ryuu came around and lead the resistance to fight Drago, Ryuu along with the Alpha wolf of the Adelenda Mountains we successful in taking down Drago.

But the victory was short lived when the Alpha wolf was allegedly killed by Ryuu, and a new war has begun, a war that I am willing to fight to the death. My name is Silent, my grandparent s are the legendary Ying and Yang dragons that freed the world from darkness hundreds of years ago. Their existence has never been forgotten in the minds of all dragons, we are now free to roam the wide open skies with endless happiness. Now this freaking war is clogging the minds of everyone, the world that we once knew is now a distant memory. I'm destined to protect and fight for my family; for I am the oldest son and I honorably will do what ever it takes to protect them.

My home will not face the wrath of the war, that's why I have to leave soon, but there seems to be something wrong, like something's missing, but I have no idea what. Then I felt a raindrop land on my face and I flinched. "Great" I mumbled.

Without another moment of hesitation I spread out my wings and jumped hard of the ground and I shot straight into the air. The feeling of weightlessness never gets old. Rain stung my face as I started getting higher and higher, then a thick fog started forming as I neared the clouds. I closed my eyes as my ears began to pop and the strong wind died down, I opened my eyes and the bright full moon seemed only feet away. The winds were gentle and all of the trouble in the world had been washed away by the rain, this is how pure the world should be, pure and free. The night sky was filled with twinkling stars and the colors of the northern lights made me proud to be a dragon. I was not alone that night; a few others were mere specs on the horizon. For all I know they can be a family flying away from the destruction of their homelands, that made me sick.

I landed onto the side of one of the highest mountains in all of Unknown, Mt. Pyre. Many dragons have come to Mt. Pyre in seek of guidance and protection from danger, the story behind it is that Mt. Pyre was once inhabited by the 5 gods. Each one sleeps in a cave and according to legend, if you were to sleep in each cave every night for 5 nights, a wish will be fulfilled, but tonight is quiet. Only a few remain here now, the war is taking its toll. My golden eyes glowed in the moonlight as I panned the mountain in seek of the mountains many caves. When I found them I was shocked to see that they were only a few here, usually it would be crammed full, now there's those who still believe remain. I peered into the cave of hope and laid down on the cold rocky surface for the 3rd night in a row, hoping mine will come true, I closed my eyes.

It was early the next morning when I was awoken by Caleb, the beta of the pack, "it's your turn" he said with his husky voice. I sighed and yawned, "Oh I know I was getting up, I don't need a reminder every morning." I said groggily. "Anything I should know?" I said. Caleb shook his head, "No nothing, just rain, but Waya said you need to take the south post this time." "Do I really? I hate south post!" "Don't complain to me, he's your father you deal with it." I rolled my eyes and jogged out of the cave and into the cold pouring rain.

I ran through the thick forest heading towards the south post, the most boring post to stand watch, nothing ever remotely dangerous happens there. Well I guess that's a good thing, I can catch up on some sleep before the other start making their rounds too. I was still dark enough for me to have problems seeing, I took one step and I slid down into a trench and splashed in the mud.

"AAARRGG!!" I yelled," I made that rookie mistake, uhg their going to have a good laugh about this when I return." I grumbled and climbed out and shook the thick mud off my paws. That made me thankful for the rain; it can wash away my embarrassment for the mistake. As I arrived at the post the rain started getting heavier and a cold breeze made me shiver. I stepped carefully onto the large flat rock on the edge of the tundra, but then my front paws slipped out from under me and I hit my chin on the rock. "OW!" I yelled, "What is wrong with me? It's too early for this; especially with the bad weather." I regained my balance and took a quick glance in all directions but saw nothing, I sighed heavily and lay down on the wet rock.

A few hours later I heard the crack of leaves echo this direction and my ears twitched at the sound and I shot up quickly with my heart beating fast. I looked towards the direction of the sound and ran over there, my fur stood on end and my muscles tightened as I rounded the corner but there was nothing. My eyes turned serious, my tail straight up and ears listened to everything around me, there was no obvious smells of an intruder. The rain still made it hard to see as I started walking back to the post, but every so often I would glance back for anything following me. I have to report this to my dad, maybe next time more wolves mean more coverage. I've been telling him that we shouldn't be alone out here, after all he tells us to never go alone.

As I headed back to the grounds I got the sense of being followed, I would look back but there was nothing, I didn't even see anything in the sky. "Is this my imagination?" I mumbled under my breath, my heart started racing as the sound seemed closer. Suddenly I heard a low level growl from behind me, panicking I turned and rushed home, surprising my father and some others as I rushed out of the woods.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he rushed to my side and I kneeled down and panted.

"I don't know, I think something was following me!" I cried, "Even at the post something was making noises but there was nothing. There was not even a scent of anything around, and moment ago there was growling behind me and I really thought something was after me. "

"SHH..." he said, "Keep it down most are still sleeping, it's still very early." He said. "I'll get Caleb and Kota on it right now, your safe here now, don't worry about it."

I looked around nervously and tried to keep my cool as dad ran to get Kota and Caleb from the den.

I started walking slowly towards the edge of the woods and stared straight out, and the wind started gusting again. I left and went inside the den, where only pack officials sleep, and Kota was already standing by the entrance.

"Aw did something scare the little princess?" he snickered.

"You know Kota there are times that I really want to rip your throat out, so don't tempt me right now." I growled.

"Oh calm down I was only kidding" he laughed, "I don't think it's that funny, what if something happened to me? Would you be laughing then?" I spat, Kota's face changed. "That's what I thought."

Kota straightened up when Waya and Caleb approached; I walked by them without making eye contact. "What was that about?" Caleb asked, "I don't know" replied Kota. "Well anyways we have our orders let's go, this could be serious." "You two be careful and watch out for each other." Waya called, "You know what to do to warn us, ill have others heading other directions as soon as the sun starts to rise."

"I hope they will be okay…" I whispered and looked on feeling helpless.

Way back up on the highest mountain, where all the dragons had gathered, had laid calmly on the green grass waking up to the morning rising sun. I had yawned loud with flaming sparks shooting out and then I stretched out. I looked over the horizon. It was such a beautiful morning to be out and check around to see what was going on in unknown. I got up and walked over to my parents to see if they had waken up already. I peeked over, in their cave and there was no one insight. I called "Mom..?" There was no answer back just the sound of my echo. Out of nowhere I can hear my dad call out to warn us that food is on its way.


End file.
